Super Mario Bros. 3
Virtual Console |genre = Platformer |modes = Single player, Multiplayer |ratings = CERO: A ESRB: E OFLC: G PEGI: 3+ |platform = Nintendo Entertainment System Super Nintendo Entertainment System Game Boy Advance Wii's Virtual Console }} Super Mario Bros. 3 is the third game in the Mario series. It was released in Japan on October 28, 1988, and in North America on February 12, 1990. It was also remade as Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 and released on the Wii's virtual console. Its sound effects are as same as how Super Mario Bros. has it. Story Bowser has returned to the Mushroom Kingdom and with his seven Koopaling children, he tries to conquer it again. He sends his Koopalings into seven kingdoms of the Mushroom World to capture the king of that area, steal their magic wands and alter the kings' appearance. Princess Peach sent Mario and Luigi to go and stop the Koopalings and turn the kings back into their normal form. After fighting each Koopaling, they received the magic wand and turned the kings back to normal. However, this was only a distraction so that Bowser could kidnap Peach again. The bros. then traveled to Dark Land, where Bowser's Keep was, and rescued Peach. Worlds Grass Land Grass Land is the first world of the game that was attacked by Larry Koopa, who stole the wand of the Grass Land King and turned him into a dog (or a Cobrat from Super Mario Bros. 2 in the remake). The landscape itself is mainly composed of plains, surrounded by hills and even some cliffs in the south. A fortress can be found in the middle of Grass Land, and the king's palace lies to the southeast, surrounded by a circular moat. The enemies Mario encounters here are regular ones, like Goombas, Koopa Troopas and Piranha Plants. The world features a Spade Panel, two Toad Houses and six levels, of which four have to be cleared to reach the king's palace. Desert Hill Fire Mario in Desert Hill.Desert Hill (also known as Desert Land or the Koopahari Desert) is the second world of the game. It is a region within a vast desert, filled with sand, palm trees and some pyramids. A fortress is located in the west part of the desert, and a quicksand field can also be found, as well as a great pyramid that the player needs to traverse in order to reach the kings palace. The king was attacked by Morton Koopa Jr., who turned him into a spider (or a Hoopstar from Super Mario Bros. 2 in the remake). The world features two Spade Panels and three Toad Houses, of which one lies in a secret area behind a rock, that needs to be crushed by a Hammer. It contains a Warp Whistle. Four of the five levels need to be cleared to get to the great pyramid and the palace. Desert Hill houses many desert-related creatures like Fire Snakes and the very rare Angry Sun. Water Land Also referred to as Water Land or Sea Side, Ocean Side is a water-themed region that was raided by Wendy O. Koopa. While some levels take place on solid ground, most of the levels and even one of the worlds two fortresses involve water in a certain way. At the northern part of the world map, Mario will encounter drawbridges that open and close in a set pattern. The world's palace is located far to the east on a small remote island that is only accessible through a Warp Pipe. The king of Ocean Side was turned into a Spike (or a Dino-Rhino from Super Mario World in the remake) during Wendy's attack. A boat can be unlocked by using a Hammer on a rock in the south. Through it, the player can reach some bonus Spade Panels and Toad Houses. Ocean Side contains nine levels in total, of which one can be skipped if a certain drawbridge is closed, and houses several water creatures like Bloopers, Cheep-Cheeps, and Big Berthas. The world also introduces a very rare Boo known as a Stretch. Big Island Mario encountering Gargantua Koopas in Big Island. This world, which is also known as Giant Land, is mainly composed of an island in the vague shape of a Koopa. It is a relatively green island with plants growing on it that resemble Fire Flowers. The castle at the west coast of the island was attacked by Iggy Koopa who transformed the Big Island King into an orange dinosaur (or Donkey Kong Jr. in the remake). The world has two fortresses, one on the east side and one on a small island in a lake in the world's center. The most prominent feature of Big Island, which gives this world its name, is the fact that many enlarged versions of regular enemies can be found here. The world features four Toad Houses, two Spade Panels and six levels, of which five need to be cleared to reach the king's palace. The Sky The area also known as Sky Land is the world that has been conquered by Roy Koopa. It is divided into two parts: a ground part and a sky part. The player begins on the ground. The most notably feature of this area is the possibility to gain the Kuribo's Shoe, an item that can be obtained in level 5-3. After clearing the levels on the ground, the player can reach a spiraling tower that reaches up to the sky. The main part of the level is located here, and there are also some creatures exclusively to this realm, namely the Para-Beetle. After clearing the tower that serves as a link between the two areas, the player can go back to the ground, but they will have to clear the tower again on their way up. If Roy Koopa isn't defeated at the first try, his Airship will be able to move freely between sky and ground. There are nine levels in total, three Spade Panels, three Toad Houses and two Fortresses. The palace is on the southwest part of the sky part. Iced Land Iced Land, sometimes referred to as Ice Land, is an area covered in snow and ice. The palace of Iced Land was attacked by Lemmy Koopa and Mario has to venture there and reclaim the magic wand just like in the previous worlds. Before he can reach the palace however, the player has to navigate Mario through the levels of Iced Land. These levels feature frozen ground which makes movement more difficult, as Mario has poor footing on them and is likely to slip off into a bottomless pit. In some levels, the player can find ice blocks that contain coins or enemies. These blocks can only be melted with one of Fire Mario's fireballs. There are ten levels in total, three Spade Panels, two Toad Houses, and three Fortresses. The Palace is far to the east near the sea. Pipe Maze Also known as Pipe Land, Pipe Maze is a series of small islands in a network of confusing pipes. The fourth stage is an underwater level with spiked Cheep -Cheeps, some Big Berthas and three Blooper Nannies. Prince Ludwig von Koopa attacked the Pipe Maze king and turned him into a goldenrod Venus Fire Trap. The country itself consists of nine levels, three Spade Panels, two Fortresses, two Nipper Plant Levels and three Toad Houses. The palace is located in southeastern Pipe Maze by the sea. If not defeated, Ludwig's airship will fly from one island to another, since the anchor is required to stop it. Dark Land Bowser approaches Raccoon Mario in one of his tanks.This mysterious world (also known as Dark Land) is ruled by King Bowser. The levels in this world are primarily tank brigades and airships. There are also Hand Traps found in the second area of the world, which unexpectedly grab Mario or Luigi and take them to a short obstacle course which has a chest containing an item at the end. The third area has two normal levels and a Fortress, and the final level has the last tank level and Bowser's Castle, where Mario or Luigi must finally battle Bowser. Warp Zone World 9 is only accessible by a Warp Whistle. In it, the player can choose to go to any other world in the game. The selection of worlds the player can choose from changes depending on the world they used the Warp Whistle in. If the player uses another Warp Whistle in the Warp Zone, it will take them to the pipe leading to World 8. World-e World-e is an e-Reader-based world, and it is exclusive to Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3. It can only be reached when using an e-Reader. Enemies Battle Mode *Fighter Fly *Fireball *Sidestepper Goombas *Goomba *Grand Goomba *Micro-Goomba *Paragoomba *Pile Driver Micro-Goomba *Goomba's Shoe Koopas *Colossal Koopa Paratroopa *Gargantua Koopa Troopa *Koopa Troopa *Koopa Paratroopa *Rocky Wrench *Spike Buzzies *Buster Beetle *Buzzy Beetle *Parabeetle Piranha Plants *Muncher *Nipper Plant *Piranha Plant *Ptooie *Venus Fire Trap *Piranhacus Giganticus Lakitus *Lakitu *Spiny *Spiny Egg Hammer Bros. *Boomerang Bro. *Hammer Bro. *Fire Bro. *Sledge Bro. Fortress *Boo *Dry Bones *Gray Bowser Statue *Hot Foot *Podoboo *Roto-Disc *Stretch *Thwomp Water *Baby Blooper *Baby Cheep *Big Bertha *Blooper *Blooper Nanny *Boss Bass *Cheep-Cheep *Jelectro *Lava Lotus *Spiny Cheep-Cheep Desert *Angry Sun *Fire Snake *Tweester Artillery *Bob-omb *Bullet Bill *Cannonball *Giant Cannonball *Missile Bill *Chain Chomp *Fire Chomp *Rocket Engine Bosses *Boom Boom *Bowser *Koopalings *Larry Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr. *Wendy O. Koopa *Roy Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Ludwig von Koopa Power ups *Super Mushroom: Turns Mario into Super Mario, turning him twice his normal size, and enabling him to take an extra hit before a loss of life when Small Mario. *Fire Flower: Turns Mario into Fire Mario, enabling him to shoot fireballs. *Starman: Turns Mario into Star Mario, making him invincible for a few seconds (limited). *Super Leaf: Turns Mario into Raccoon Mario, enabling him to fly for a short time, and attack with his tail. *Hammer Suit: Turns Mario into Hammer Mario, enabling him to throw hammers, and allows him to duck to block fire attacks, somehow Hammer Mario can't slide. *Frog Suit: Turns Mario into Frog Mario, enabling him to swim much easier. However, his running and abilities are decreased. *Tanooki Suit: Turns Mario into Tanooki Mario, with the same abilities as Raccoon Mario, and the ability to turn into a statue a few seconds (limited). *Kuribo's Shoe: Obtained from a Goomba in World 5-3, it enables Mario to hop over hazards such as spikes. *P-Wing: Turns Mario into Raccoon Mario and allows him to fly for an unlimited time (until the timer runs out)until he is damaged. Mario also loses this power after completing a level. Gallery Wendy O. Koopa SMB3.jpg|Wendy O. Koopa Spike SMB3.jpg|Spike Roy Koopa SMB3.jpg|Roy Koopa Morton Koopa Jr. SMB3.jpg|Morton Koopa Jr. Ludwig Von Koopa.jpg|Ludwig von Koopa Lemmy Koopa SMB3.jpg|Lemmy Koopa Boo SMB3.jpg|Boo|link=Boo Dry Bones SMB3.jpg|Dry Bones Bowser SMB3-2.jpg|Bowser Larry Koopa SMB3.jpg|Larry Koopa Koopa SMB3.png|Koopa Chomp SMB3.jpg|Chain Chomp Bob-omb SMB3.jpg|Bob-omb Mushroom King SMB3.jpg|Mushroom King transformed Thwomp SMB3.jpg|Thwomp Paragoomba SMB3.jpg|Para Goomba ejecting Microgoombas. File:Iggy Koopa Artwork - Super Mario Bros. 3.png|Iggy Koopa Peach SMB3-2.jpg|Toad, Luigi, and Peach Trivia *The Koopalings later make appearances in Super Mario World, in which they are given a different battle order. They also appear for the first time in 3D and the first time with Bowser Jr. in the popular Wii title New Super Mario Bros. Wii. They also appears as bosses in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga which marks, so far, the only time they appear in a Mario RPG game. *Two different versions of Super Mario Bros. 3 exist, the second, fixing translation bugs. *Prior to its private consumer North American release, gameplay footage from Super Mario Bros. 3 appeared in the Universal Studios film The Wizard, which helped fuel the game's anticipation among fans. Category:Games released for the Nintendo Entertainment System Category:Games